


The Talented Kurt Hummel

by Vince_Vallery



Series: Hummel Family Values [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Parental Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_Vallery/pseuds/Vince_Vallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's feeling guilty about his actions against one glee girl in his latest escapade but Finn thinks he should be feeling bad about another that got caught in his manipulative play as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talented Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after season 1 episode 11: Hairography but also touches on some themes from episode 10: Ballad.

It all started when Finn pulled his name out of that hat. Finn Hudson! Kurt’s crush, was assigned to sing a ballad to him. From there it was to easy to rationalize what he did to Quinn. Even if he felt horrible about her getting kicked out of her home. Which was essentially his fault. 

Kurt reflected on the whole messy ‘affair’ as he stared at the faded paint in the corner of the Hummel’s dining room. 

Rachel was significantly less guilt inducing. After all she was just as wrong as Kurt in pursuing Finn. And a lot more aggressive then he had been. For some reason Finn thought other wise after Kurt had confessed to the Grease make-over. He was livid, “Rachel didn’t need you confusing her like that!” Finn yelled animatedly. 

That was when dad sent Kurt to time out. Ok, after Kurt yelled, “She sure as hell needed a wake up call though.” back at the jock was when dad had told him to go stand in the corner. When he didn’t immediately go Kurt was given a stinging swat to get him moving.

So there he was standing in the corner like an eight year old while Carole tried to calm Finn down in the other room. It wasn’t Kurt’s fault that Rachel is terrible and Finn was weak to that sort of manipulation. Though it might be better to not bring up manipulation since Kurt could be accused of doing just that and Burt was not a fan of him being manipulative. 

The last time he was accused of being such Kurt had tried to point out how being clever shouldn’t be frowned upon. Burt didn’t find that to be a valid argument and neither did the paddle. Of course dad nor the paddle cared for semantics when they thought Kurt needed a reminder to behave.

Huffing and crossing his arms over his chest Kurt shifted. He really didn’t want to have this conversation to start with, at least not with Finn and Carole being involved. 

A tap to his shoulder had Kurt turning around to face his dad. “So we done with that?” Burt asked then watched his kid looking everywhere but at him. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.” Kurt started closing his arms tighter around himself, “she was wrong too.” 

Resting a calloused hand on a pale slight shoulder Burt nodded, “yeah she was,” he conceded, “but I’m not her dad, I’m yours.” the sniffly cold shoulder he received from his fashion obsessed son told Burt that this was yet another of those deeper then it looks situations. 

How could the kid that told him everything, from dreams the night before over breakfast to full accounts of his entire day right before bed, be so reclusive. Watching his kid close around himself Burt tried to remember the last time Kurt opened up to him without some convoluted situation preceding. 

“You think differently?” he asked moving the hand resting on that bare shoulder down to rub over sweater covered arm. “I don’t.” Kurt replied leaning back against the wall he’d been staring at. Looking at his dad through thick eyelashes he inherited from his mom Kurt sighed, “this isn’t an us thing.” he said as though he’d read his dad’s mind, “I tried to be the Talented Mr. Ripley and it didn’t work out so well.” he finished smiling at the blank stare on his dad’s face. 

“I didn’t come anywhere near understanding that movie.” Burt answered shaking his head. A grunt of surprise escaped when Kurt launched himself into his dad’s arms. “It doesn’t matter.” Kurt said softly against flannel shoulder, “I just made a huge mistake.” he laughed sadly. 

Automatically Burt’s arms raised to wrap around his kid’s slim waist pulling him closer. “You know no matter what I’ll always be here right?” Burt comforted raising a hand further to run through Kurt’s soft thick hair. 

After a moment Burt pressed a kiss to the side of his kid’s unfairly luscious hair then pulled him out of the embrace. “There’s something you gotta do still.” Burt started rubbing Kurt’s back comfortingly. Nodding Kurt forced himself to move forward into the front room. 

Entering the front room Kurt positioned himself as far away from Finn as he could. “Finn, I need to apologize to you.” Kurt almost asked quietly, demurely. Turning Finn directed a much calmer face to the smaller boy. “I’m listening.” Finn replied nodding encouragingly. That was followed by a long silence that broke when Burt placed a warning hand in the center of his kid’s back. 

Swallowing Kurt pressed on, “I am so very sorry for playing havoc with your love life.” he started, “I should have never manipulated you into outing Quinn’s pregnancy which ultimately got her kicked out of her house.” that done Kurt waited for the instruction to go wait for a session with the paddle. 

When the quiet stretched to an uncomfortable length, Kurt growing progressively more anxious, Burt coughed trying to break the tension. “Were you done?” Finn asked getting Burt’s hint. “Did I forget something?” Kurt returned looking around at the adults confused. “Rachel.” the jock blurted revisiting aggravation, “how you messed with Rachel.”

Bitting his lip Kurt glanced back at his dad, he really didn’t want to apologize for the Rachel make-over. “I’m sorry that I messed with Rachel?” he tried still looking at Burt. Resting his hand, again, on Kurt’s back Burt directed his son’s attention to Finn once more. And as soon as he saw his crush Kurt knew his attempt failed. 

From her vantage Carole thought her boyfriend’s delicate son hit all the right points but she held her tongue, at first. This was Finn’s battle, his love life was tampered with, but when it became apparent he was going to withhold forgiveness over Rachel? she had to speak up. “Finn? We should, maybe, re-evaluate the Rachel situation before passing judgement solely on Kurt.” 

Turning to his mom Finn started to argue but Carole had a hand up haltingly, “before you start why don’t you remind me who your girlfriend is?” she asked raising an eyebrow. “Quinn.” Finn conceded, “and have you told Quinn yet that you went over to Rachel’s the other day?” 

The exchange was interesting to Kurt, who at times felt like the only person in Ohio that had an attentive parent, but his ability to witness Finn’s trial was cut short. Dad’s hand moved from his back to his side where he used the grip to guide Kurt from the room again. Burt stopped briefly to address Carole, “I’m going to go deal with mine while you figure out yours.” The parents shared a smile as Burt lead his kid out of the room. 

Once they were in the diningroom again Burt pulled a chair out and sat. Guiding his son between his knees Burt looked up at his deviously angelic kid, “I understand you’re not really friends with this Rachel girl.” he started, “but Kurt, buddy, what you did to her was extremely manipulative.” 

Kurt’s eye roll and groan told his dad that the soprano still wasn’t seeing the wrong in his actions. Perhaps Finn should be more forgiving the situation, giving there was some shady business going on between the jock and that girl, but Burt wasn’t going to drop it so easily. “I just don’t see the problem with tricking someone who’s being just terrible.” Kurt argued.

Nodding Burt pulled his slim boy down onto his lap, “whether the person is ‘terrible’ or not you,” Burt swatted the side of Kurt’s thigh, “are better then all of this.” and Kurt was back to bitting his lip, “she’s just so obnoxious.” Kurt tried again weakly, “and so are you sometimes.” Burt joked, “that’s still no reason to be mean to her.” he returned to serious.

Pulling away from his dad Kurt aimed a hurt look at him, “I wasn’t being mean.” he gasped. Catching a belt loop Burt towed his kid back to him. “I think you were.” he countered, “more I think you wanted to be mean to that girl.” he observed looking into glasz eyes, eyes Kurt also got from his mother. Somedays it seemed like Kurt didn’t inherit any of his traits with how much he looked like his mom. 

If Kurt’s lip wasn’t so firmly planted between his teeth Burt was sure it would be trembling. “Come here.” Burt ordered kindly. Sitting his thin kid back onto his knee Burt sighed, “Finn said she cried when she found out you’d tricked her.” he informed sadly. “I’m a horrible person.” Kurt whimpered dropping his head onto his dad’s shoulder giving into tears. 

These were the times Burt hated his choice to continue spanking his kid. Kurt obviously needed the structure of that sort of discipline but he also had a strong habit of relentlessly beating himself up. 

“Burt?” Carole called from the entryway. She had watched, a little enviously, while her boyfriend cuddled his distraught child a moment before speaking up. As she watched silently the single mother reflected on her budding relationship with the working-class man and his fantastic son. She liked Kurt, they had meet at the New Directions invitational and she couldn’t help but fall completely in love with the pretty young man. 

Her opinion of Kurt defiantly helped her first impression of Burt. Carole joked that she was dating the Hummel family, and she was pretty happy for it. 

“Finn and I are going to head home.” she smiled entering the room fully. She knew how Burt disciplined his son, had known since their fateful conversation after the vitamin D incident, and didn’t think it would help anyone for Finn to find out just yet. He was just so squeamish about the Hummels, particularly Kurt. 

Carole didn’t disapprove of Burt’s parenting style. Kurt was usually so well behaved and he seemed to genuinely love his father. If her Finn wasn’t so big she would have considered, had considered, taking him over her knee for some quality time with a brush being applied to his rear. Being that she understood, and even approved, Carole had no desire to see the precious porcelain child chastised. 

So she crossed to the two new men in her life giving Burt a quick kiss and then placing a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head, “it will be alright sweetheart.” she murmured against soft hair. Turning Carole found her own son peering into the diningroom. Meeting Finn on the way to the front door Carole smiled patting her large boy’s back, “what’s wrong with Kurt?” Finn asked looking back at the Hummel’s house, “just upset he’s in trouble.” she assured.

Back inside Burt rubbed his kid’s back until he felt his breathing return to normal. Once that happened he stood Kurt up, “alright?” Burt asked standing himself. The nod he got from Kurt was less then convincing but he pressed foreword. “Ok buddy, go get the paddle.” Burt instructed swatting Kurt gently in the direction of the build-in. 

While Kurt retrieved the paddle Burt got settled on the couch. Burt was quiet surprised when the weathered old belt that lived at the bottom of the ‘punishment drawer’ was presented to him, well not very surprised. “Buddy?” green eyes traced up the extended arm landing on his son’s grim face, “you need to stop trying to be the adult here.” he breathed taking the belt from Kurt’s hand. 

Giving his boy a light wack with the belt Burt brought it back to the drawer and took out the paddle. “I know you feel guilty now but I also know what I’m doing.” he told taking Kurt’s hand. The whole while Burt was exchanging discipline devices Kurt stood tensely beside the couch. Figuring they had talked enough about what he’d done wrong Burt just guided him over his knees.

Resting his hand on the denim covered rear Burt sighed, “we both know why we’re here right?” he asked. “Because I was horrible to Quinn, Rachel, and most of all Finn.” Kurt muttered resting his head on folded arms. Swatting Kurt once sharply Burt groan, “you are never horrible.” he corrected, “we’re here because you were manipulative, multiple times in the past two weeks, and hurt some of your friends in the process of trying to get what you want.” Burt told landing a stinging swat at a few choice points.

“Because of me Quinn got disowned.” Kurt sniffled staring blurrily at the back of the couch. “Because of her ignorant father Quinn was disowned.” Burt countered landing another swat to the butt over his knee. “I made Rachel cry.” Kurt tried again voice getting watery. “A poor decision but you’ll apologize to her and never do anything like that again.” Burt pointed landing a swat on each of the last six words.

Patting the seat of Kurt’s jeans dad breathed, “anything else?” he asked rubbing an untouched thigh lightly. Shaking his head Kurt released a trembling breath. “Ok,” Burt stated helping Kurt to stand again. Before he could get those skinny jeans unbuttoned Kurt had dissolved into wracking sobs. “It’s alright kiddo.” Burt hummed alarmed by the amount of tears after only a hand full of spanks. “You’re alright.” he tried again hugging the slim boy tightly. 

Once Kurt had calmed down again he attempted to get back into position so his dad could take his pants down but Burt stopped him, holding him on his lap. “Before we go on I wanna know what that was about.” Burt demanded. “Just... overwhelmed.” Kurt breathed resting his head on his dad’s shoulder wearily. 

Nodding Burt understood, not entirely, but he could tell when his kid was exhausted. Standing Kurt up again Burt undid the button of Kurt’s skinny jeans and wiggled them down as best he could. Positioning that slender body over his knee again Burt spoke, “I’m going to give you twenty with the paddle then I think we both need a nap.” he bargained resting the paddle on the now bare butt over his knee. 

With the next round laid out Burt concentrated on place the twenty spanks all over his kid’s pale behind. The first ten he alternated from left cheek to right then moved to the crease of thigh and butt for the next four. Another four he used the same pattern but aimed for milky white thighs. The last two were placed on the center of Kurt’s butt and Burt was done. It was nowhere near severe enough for the crime but Burt figure leniency this one time wouldn’t spoil his Kurt.

Raising, shakily, Kurt fought with trembling breath. “We’re done Kiddo.” Burt promised rubbing his back. “You wanna nap in the king bed?” he asked watching Kurt fix his underwear then kick off the jeans. “Can we open mom’s dresser?” Kurt returned meeting his dad’s eyes. Smiling Burt nodded, “why not.” he laughed, tired himself.


End file.
